


I haven't (I have)

by juggiejonessss



Series: Yes (Daddy) [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Riding, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejonessss/pseuds/juggiejonessss
Summary: Archie Andrews has changed, but Jughead Jones hasn't.Betty Cooper doesn't want a relationship with Archie anymore—she wants Jughead.☪▫☪▫☪In which Betty shows up at Jughead's trailer at two in the morning (behind Archie's back) and he shows her what a real orgasm feels like (again, behind Archie's back).





	I haven't (I have)

 

_**JUGHEAD** _

 

"Jug!"Archie had a wide grin on his face as he walked up to me, his backpack hanging from his shoulders. I shut my locker door, gulping softly before turning to face him, gracing him with a fake smile. I think I have an idea of what he's about to tell me—if he does say what I think he will, then I won't be surprised.

 

"Have you seen Betty?"

 

There it is, the four words I have been dreading to hear all day long. She didn't come to school today—it made a lot of people suspicious, I know. I would say that she has good reason to ruin her perfect attendance, but the truth is, her reason isn't even good. Maybe for the two of us, it is. But to the eyes of many, especially to Archie Andrews, it's definitely not.

 

My conscience should be eating me up right now, torturing me with guilt, but honestly I'm not that bothered anymore.

 

"Betty? Isn't she with you?"I furrowed my eyebrows, knowing that Archie would be an easy guy to fool. His face slacked and the concern was evident in his eyes. "Betty's never missed a day of school before. I went to her house this morning to pick her up, and her mom said she left very early."

 

_Actually, Betty left her house hours ago, past midnight,_ I thought to myself. It felt good knowing something Archie didn't—he knows a lot of things he doesn't, but to know more than he does about this situation definitely makes my day better.

 

I know exactly where Betty Cooper is.

 

I'd like to think that Betty is home alone, eating chicken soup to get rid of a fever she got the night before, but in reality, it's the complete opposite.

 

 

 

 

☪▫☪▫☪

 

 

 

 

_"Hey, Juggie."_

 

_I stared at Betty Cooper in shock, blinking my eyes more than enough times to ensure myself that it really is her standing on my doorstep. She wore a pair of sweatpants hanging loosely around her hips and a pink jacket over her thin white tank top. Her hair was free from its usual tight ponytail, falling in waves just about an inch below her shoulders. Her face had no trace of makeup on, but she was beautiful, nonetheless._

 

_"Betts,"I breathed out, and in my mind I was trying to figure out why she came to my trailer at two in the morning. "What are you doing out here?"I asked, stepping aside to let her in, about to reach up to her shoulder and guide her into this dumpster I call a home but kept myself from doing so. Everyone knows that she's meant to be with Archie, my best friend since only God knows when, and even the slightest of a touch between us could ignite something in me that's been waiting to come out for years._

 

_"You do know it's two in the morning, right?"I asked, looking at her with a concerned expression, watching her wander off into my living room silently. That's all there has been between the two of us since we grew up. Along with Archie, we used to be the best of friends, but then middle school started, and then Archie finally decided it was time to man up and claim Betty as his. Betty started to drift away from me, focusing herself more on making her man happy and satisfied._

 

_Satisfied in more ways than one._

 

_I'm afraid I was too late, but that's no one else's fault. I am the one to blame, for being such a chicken with confessing my feelings for Betty._

 

_Forget it, even if I do confess to Betty now, she'd turn me down and hate me forever. She'd tell me how much she loves Archie, about the American Dream-like future they will have—the cheerleader and the jock. What a power couple._

 

_"I couldn't sleep."She finally replied, scanning the picture frames that hung on the wall of my living room closely, smiling at the old pictures we took when we were little. "Let me guess, worried about your man?"I spoke, walking over to the kitchen to pour her a glass of water. "Not quite."She plainly answered, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears. As I walked back into the living room I handed her the glass, nodding after she muttered a small thanks. "What's Archie done this time to make you upset?"I asked, looking at her. Archie may be in love with Betty, but let's admit it. He's done more to upset Betty than she deserves._

 

_I'm not saying that Betty deserves to get upset at all. In fact, she doesn't. It's just that Archie can get so dense sometimes (a lot of times) and steer towards the wrong path. There's been a lot of rumors lately about him flirting with Ginger Lopez, one of Cheryl Blossom's minions. I want to say that the rumor is bullshit, but it wasn't the first rumor about Archie to have spread around Riverdale High._

 

_He claims it isn't true, and Betty sort of believes him, but everyone just isn't sure anymore._

 

_"Upset?"Betty asked, sipping from the glass. "Do I look upset?"_

 

_The bags under her eyes got darker—lack of sleep, obviously. Yes, she's beautiful, but the look of a stressed woman is starting to get to her._

 

_"Not really, I just assumed you were because you came running here very early in the morning."I replied truthfully, sitting down on the couch. I haven't been getting enough sleep as well—Betty Cooper has always managed to appear in my thoughts especially at night and all throughout the day. "Besides, we haven't been on good terms for the past couple of years, to be honest with you."I added, shrugging my shoulders lightly._

 

_"I was up all night..."She opened up, walking up to me, standing right in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Thinking about you, Jughead."Betty admitted, leaving me in a state of shock. My eyes widened at her sudden confession, staring up at her. My tongue suddenly got tied up in a knot, the thoughts in my head resorting into chaos._

 

_Betty Cooper was up all night thinking about me._

 

_I don't know if I should be flattered or not or whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. All I know is that Betty lowered herself down to me, straddling my hips as she hovered over me. "I've seen the way you looked at me, even before. I haven't really thought about it until last night when Archie asked me if I loved him."She said, running her fingers on my chest, tracing the lines softly._

 

_"_ _It's you, Juggie. It's always been you."She whispered, her warm breath fanning my lips, her face barely inches from mine._

 

_"Are you sure you're not messing with my mind right now? For all I know, this is nothing more than a dream."I asked softly, and she giggled in reply. "Well if I was a dream, then at least I'll be a good one, right?"Betty said, leaning down to my jawline, starting to plant kisses over it. This doesn't feel right—what if she's drunk and this was all a mistake? What if Archie finds out and decides that it's all my fault and he kills me? What if all that she's said to me was a lie after all, and this was all a huge prank to get me to confess to her?_

 

_But Betty doesn't drink—she's the good girl, and though she may be acting like a bad girl right now, I'd know she'd never let herself indulge in alcohol. Even Archie won't let her get herself drunk._

 

_"Fuck it."I mutter before cupping her face in my hands, smashing my lips on hers. She kissed back with the same amount of passion and degree of intensity, her hips and ass grinding down against my lap. Her soft hands cupped my cheeks, keeping me steady as our lips moved in perfect sync, my arms wrapped around her waist tightly, wanting to feel more of her._

 

_"Jughead,"She breathed out, trying her hardest not to break off our kiss. My hands moved down to her ass, squeezing them tightly, eliciting a moan from her. I felt her legs wrap around my waist, pressing her clothed core against my growing erection, her heels digging into the bottom of my spine. My cock was already straining hard against the confines of my sweatpants as I lifted her up, my hands keeping her from falling, her arms wrapped loosely around my neck. Her back was arched, her fingers tangling themselves into my hair._

 

_I walked to my room, carrying her in my arms, my lips caught up with hers in a fiery kiss. She giggled softly as my tongue licked her lip, parting her soft, pink lips and entering her mouth. As my tongue explored every crevice of her mouth she gasped, and I slammed her down on my desk, pushing away all my textbooks and letting them fall forgotten to the floor._

 

_With Betty's back leaning against the wall and me standing closely between her parted legs she broke the kiss, tugging her jacket off, letting it fall onto the desk, and soon she was pulling the hem of her thin white shirt over her head, exposing more of her and revealing her lacy pink bra._

 

_"Did you plan all this? Wearing this flimsy top so you can seduce me?"I asked with a smirk, fingers pulling the thin straps of her top. Betty giggled in reply, lust evident in her normally innocent eyes, and her response took my breath away._

 

_"Of course I did, Juggie. For you."_

 

_I wasted no time and cupped her cheek, bringing back my lips on hers before I felt her hands tugging the hem of my shirt, silently demanding for it to be removed from my body. I gave in and pulled away, taking my shirt off and throwing it down to the floor, looking down at her remaining clothing before kissing her once again. I played with the waistline of her sweatpants, gently tugging at them in a teasing manner._

 

_It took me by surprise when Betty pushed me off of her, leaving me confused. "What the hell, Betts?"I asked with furrowed eyebrows as I watched her jump off of the desk and walk towards me, swaying her hips seductively as she extended her arm out to push me, making me stumble till my the back of my knees hit the edge of my bed, causing me to fall with my back pressed against the mattress._

 

_I watched with awe as the blonde started to slide her sweatpants down her long legs, throwing them with the rest of our clothing unceremoniously, soon unclasping her bra and shook it off. She bent down, pushing the band of her panties down to her ankles, stepping out of them before she straightened her posture, completely naked in front of me._

 

_"Like what you see, Juggie?"_

 

_She didn't even let me reply—she knelt down and started pulling my sweatpants down, tugging my boxers off next. "I bet you've thought about this before, Juggie. You, fucking me, marking me and showing Archie that I'm yours and not his."I've thought about it more times than I cared to admit._

 

_It was sick and twisted, I know. But after all those years of watching him and Betty together, all I want to do now is rub it in his face that all their years together were for nothing, because she ended up with me instead of him._

 

_"Can I taste you, Juggie?"She asked, hand fisting around mg thick cock, pumping lazily. I hissed in pleasure, my breathing ragged. "Fuck, yes. Suck my cock."_

 

_Betty was quick to oblige—as soon as I gave her my permission, not that she needed it anyways, she wrapped her pretty lips around my cock, sucking the head before bobbing her head up and down, taking more of my cock as she moved more. A string of profanities escaped my mouth as she sucked, hollowing her cheeks and moaning, sending vibrations and pushing me closer to the edge._

 

_"You like sucking me, huh?"I asked, knowing that Betty was aroused by my dirty talking. I can tell, because her fingers had made their way down to her clit, rubbing the sensitive nub slowly as she sucked my cock. "Tell me, has Archie fucked your mouth before?"_

 

_Betty pulled away to answer my question, shaking her head. "No, Juggie."I could tell that Archie was pretty vanilla with her in bed—I'm definitely not vanilla. "Maybe next time, then."I said, taking my cock from her, pumping myself slowly as I sat up. "Lay on your back, sweets."_

 

_Betty did as she was told, laying down on her back, spreading her legs wide. Her pussy was glistening, soaking wet. "You're so wet, Betty. Has Archie made you this wet before?"I asked, and once again Betty shook her head. "Only you can make me this wet, Juggie."She replied with a moan. "Hold yourself open, I want to eat you out."Her fingers parted her folds, baring every inch of her to me. I smirked, completely mesmerized by her dripping pussy, and settled myself between her parted legs. I swung her legs over my shoulders and gripped her thighs, leaning down to give quick and tentative licks on her clit._

 

_"Yes! Oh god, Jughead!"She gasped, hips bucking against me, squirming under my touch. I placed my palms firmly against her stomach, holding her down as I licked her slit, slipping and thrusting my tongue into her wet hole. "Fuck me with you tongue! Yes!"_

 

_I smirked to myself, slipping a finger into her pussy. It was tight, her walls clenching around my finger  and suddenly I wondered how tight she would feel around my cock. Slipping another digit into her, I pumped my fingers in and out of her at a fast past, licking relentlessly on her clit until she came with a cry. I lifted my palms off of her stomach and let her grind my face, riding out the last waves of her orgasm._

 

_"Fuck, Betty, that was so hot."I said, crawling up to her kissing her lips roughly. The kiss was messy, with our teeth clashing every now and then. It was absolutely filthy, and i loved it. I could tell she did too._

 

_She wasted no time and went back to straddling me, leaning down to capture my lips in a fervid kiss as she placed her hand on my cock, guiding me into her tight pussy, and I slowly slipped into her._

 

_A moan escaped her lips as I buried myself into her to the hilt, our hips already touching, my hands cupping her cheeks. Her tight pussy was stretched around my thick cock, and yhr thought of it was enough to make my eyes roll to the back of my head. She soon pulled away and rolled her hips against mine, picking up the pace, throwing her head back in pleasure as she gasped and screamed my name. She was bouncing on my cock, my hands on her ass, her tits jiggling._

 

_Her moans are to my ears—Juggie, over and over again._

 

_Where she got all this experience from, I don't know. I'm not really sure, but then again, that's not even on my mind right now._

 

_My mind is focused on Betty Cooper and her alone._

 

_I grabbed her waist and flipped the both of us around, positioning her underneath me. I slammed into her, making her scream out in pleasure. She didn't even hold back, and I didn't stop her. Damn it, whoever passed by the trailer could definitely hear Betty screaming my name as I fucked her hard, but we could care less. My thrusts getting sloppy as we both neared our climax._

 

_"I'm close, Juggie, I'm gonna cum."She whimpered, her hands playing with her breasts, face scrunched with bliss. "Fuck, me too. I'm gonna cum soon."It didn't occur to me until then that I wasn't wearing a condom. Fuck, if she came with my cock still inside her, I would cum too._

 

_I don't want to get her pregnant just yet._

 

_"Cum inside me, Juggie. I'm on the pill."She said, basically reading my mind. She was panting as I thrusted harder into her, pounding my cock into her, making sure she would feel how hard I fucked her for days. "Come on, fill me up with your cum."_

 

_Pressing my lips against her neck, I started trailing kisses along it, down to her collarbone. It didn't take long before we both reached our high, evidences of her orgasm squirting onto my cock and evidences of mine painting the walls of her pussy with my thick hot cum, with her moaning breathlessly while I let out a grunt._

 

_Slipping out of her, I stared down into her eyes for a moment as she did the same to me, both of us overwhelmed by what had just happened. "Well—"I started to speak, but was immediately cut off by her._

 

_"Just...hold me, Jughead."She whispered, panting softly._

 

_I obeyed—I held her for the rest of the night, both of us tangled in between the sheets, talking, whispering things to each other. It was like it was just the two of us, like the whole world melted away and we were the only ones left. It was like Betty's never dated Archie, like she's been with me all along._

 

_"I've always loved you, Betty."I admitted, tucking part of her hair behind her ear so that I can have a better view of her face. She just smiled at me, leaning forward to place a slow kiss on my lips. It only lasted for less than a minute, but what came next was even better than any other kiss she could or ever will give me. "I only realized this a few hours ago...just before I came here."She started, continuing to smile at me. "But you were the one I wanted all along, not Archie. He's good, but you're so much better. I tried breaking up with him a couple times before, but he wouldn't accept it...he's different now, but you—you haven't changed."_

 

_"I love you, Jughead."_

 

 

 

 

☪▫☪▫☪

 

 

 

 

I woke up with Betty right beside me, just in time to be able to go to school. I didn't wanna wake her, so I silently took a quick shower and got dressed then headed for school, leaving her a note saying that there's some food in the fridge and that I'll be back right after school and that I loved her so much.

 

Well I guess she decided to stay back in my trailer or she went home...either way, she's decided not to come to school, which is so not her at all. Betty Cooper has never missed a day of school.

 

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?"Archie asked, desperate for an answer.

 

"I haven't."I Iied, shaking my head, putting a poker face on. Archie seemed to buy it, because his face showed an even more worried expression as he ran his hand through his hair. "She's never missed a day of school...where could she have gone?"He muttered to himself as he walked away, continuing his search for the blonde-haired 'perfect girl next door'.

 

Archie's bound to find out about Betty and I one of these days.

 


End file.
